PIRATAS
by Clavel
Summary: Me van a odiar La no muy feliz existencia de Hermione se ve sacudida cuando el barco pirata La Esmeralda llega a saquear el puerto donde vive. A bordo vienen una serie de piratas peligrosos
1. En Tierra Firme

PIRATAS  
  
CAPITULO 1: En tierra firme  
  
Hermione Ann Granger había tenido la mala fortuna de nacer en una familia tan aristocrática como restrictiva y que no le permitía hacer nada, se esperaba que se casara y tuviera muchos retoños igualmente aristocráticos y que muriera siendo vieja, amante de la opera y del pescado. Pero a la edad de 17 años, lo que ella menos quería era casarse, ella quería vivir aventuras, ver lugares lejanos, aprender cosas, disfrutar la juventud antes de que se la obligaran a renunciar a todos sus anhelos para convertirla en la esposa de alguna acaudalado aburrido y probablemente mucho mayor que ella.  
  
Todos los días caminaba por el mirador del puerto, viendo como los barcos llegaban y se iban, sintiendo la brisa del mar golpeándola en la cara y jugar con su cabello, escuchando las olas y pensando en lo que había mas allá de ese puerto, sus preguntas siempre quedaban sin respuesta pues alguien siempre venía corriendo de su casa para decirle que su madre la estaba buscando, y luego tener que soportar una reprimenda de su madre recordándole su posición y lo inapropiado que era que vagara sola por el mirador.  
  
"Nadie me dice ni me hace nada, y nadie sabe quien soy, me aseguro de que no me reconozcan" respondía todos los días Hermione cuando su madre le preguntaba por su defensa.  
  
Una tarde de un día ventoso de mediados de agosto, Hermione se encontraba como siempre caminando en el mirador del puerto, deseando que algo maravilloso pasara, algo paso, pero no fue maravilloso:  
  
"Señorita, señorita" grito Rose una la hija de una de las doncellas de su casa "su madre desea verle" la niña se veía algo asustada "hay un señor en la casa, su madre y él llevan hablando mucho tiempo... creo que... mejor vaya pronto"  
  
Hermione y Rose corrieron a toda velocidad sin preocuparse de la etiqueta y volvieron a la enorme casa  
  
"Madre ¿qué ocurre? Preguntaste por mi, Rose dijo que era importante"  
  
"Hermione Ann Granger, ¡estas hecha una desgracia!" exclamo Helena Granger, Hermione no pensaba que se viera tan mal, tal vez un poco agitada y el cabello lo tendría un poco enredado pero, vivían en el puerto, ¿qué esperaba? ¿Largo cabello liso?  
  
"No diga nada, Señora" intervino una voz masculina y por alguna razón a Hermione se le congelo la sangre "se ve encantadora, nunca he visto una belleza tan animada"  
  
"Conde Snape" dijo Hermione mirando al hombre totalmente vestido de negro "que sorpresa verlo por aquí. ¿Cómo se encuentra?"  
  
"Bien, gracias, querida" respondió Snape sin apartar la vista de Hermione haciéndola sentir muy incomoda "Señora, Hermione, es hora de que me retiré. Nos veremos luego" Haciendo una reverencia se fue  
  
"Madre, ¿qué hacía ese hombre aquí?" pregunto Hermione alarmada en cuando Snape desapareció  
  
"Oh, Severus y yo estuvimos discutiendo unos asuntos. Tú saliste a relucir... y bueno, te daré la feliz noticia: Vas a casarte con Severus, hemos decidido que sea a finales de año, será una boda invernal encantadora" la alegría que su madre emanaba, la hacía sentir enferma "No podría imaginar una unión mas feliz para ti, Severus es de nuestra posición social, tiene mucho dinero y un titulo nobiliario, no sería eso encantador, tener una hija casada con un noble"  
  
"Primero muerta que ser la condesa Snape. Madre, no quiero casarme con él" grito Hermione una vez que había recuperado la voz "Y no lo haré. Tiene como 40 años, podría ser mi padre. Mi padre nunca me hubiera forzado a casarme con él. Y su cabello ¿que?, él hombre ni siquiera tiene higiene personal"  
  
"Tu harás lo que yo te diga. Tú padre no esta aquí para consentirte, tu harás lo que yo te diga, te casaras con el Conde Snape en el invierno y lo vas a disfrutar. Ahora cállate, ve a tu habitación y arréglate, vamos a salir, se lo tenemos que contar a la Señora Northews, así la noticia se correera. Vamos muévete niña"  
  
Hermione fue a su habitación y se encerró para llorar, como había acabado sucediendo eso, ella, ¿casada con Snape? Nunca, primero muerta. Media hora mas tarde su madre la reprendió por estar llorando en un día tan 'feliz' la obligo a vestirse y arreglarse y la saco de la casa. Hermione iba caminando deseando que un hoyo se abriera en el piso y se la tragara para así librara de su sufrimiento.  
  
Iban por la calle principal cuando se escucho un cañonazo, ya empezaba a anochecer y el resplandor de los siguientes cañonazos que se escucharon iluminaron el cielo.  
  
"¡Piratas! ¡Piratas!" gritaban por la calle "Es el ¡Esmeralda! todos refúgiense en sus casas"  
  
"Vamos, niña. Tenemos que volver a la casa... Muévete" Helena Granger empezó a correr y Hermione la siguió, pero se perdieron, por alguna razón los pasos de Hermione la llevaron al mirador del puerto. Hermione se repitió una y otra vez lo estúpida que había sido, se estaba poniendo en peligro, pero, se dijo viendo el lado amable de las cosas, si me matan no tenía que casarme con Snape  
  
"Mira, mira, mira ¿qué tenemos aquí? Una princesita de la alta sociedad" dijo una voz, era un pirata "Eso se ve caro" la espada del pirata estaba señalando el pendiente que colgaba del cuello de Hermione "¿Te importaría dármelo?"  
  
"Si me matas primero puedes tomarlo, Ron el Rojo" respondió Hermione mirándolo desafiante, era el pendiente que le había dado su padre cuando era niña y ciertamente tendrían que matarla para quitárselo, no sabía que tan caro fuera, era la mitad de un caracol hecho de oro, su padre le había dicho que no se lo quitara nunca  
  
"Veo que mi fama me precede" respondió el pirata, Ron el Rojo "Entonces entenderás que lo mejor es que me des ese pendiente"  
  
"Conozco su fama, pero no le daré mi collar. Es importante para mi y si lo quiere tendrá que matarme"  
  
"Vaya, vaya, vaya. La Princesita tiene agallas, no es lo que acostumbro encontrar en estas ciudades caribeñas. Será divertido" dijo Ron, entonces otro cañonazo cayó muy cerca de ellos y cuando todo se volvió a aclarar Hermione había perdido el conocimiento, tenía una gran herida en la cabeza y sangraba.  
  
"Ron, es hora de irnos. La Armada Real se esta juntando"  
  
"Harry, mira" dijo Ron señalando a Hermione que seguía inconsciente "estaba hablando con ella, tiene espíritu, creo que no tenía muchas ganas de quedarse aquí. Hasta me pidió que la matara. ¿Por qué no nos la llevamos?"  
  
"Ron, no otra mascota. Nunca sirven de nada" respondió Harry  
  
"Esta es diferente, te lo digo Harry. Además, parece que es importante, podemos pedir rescate, si es que no sirve para nada mas"  
  
"Ron, si es este otro intento tuyo de casamentero. O. L. V. I. D. A. L. O" Ron y Harry alegaron por unos 10 minutos para ver si se llevaban a 'La Princesita' como la llamaba Ron "O sea que si no nos la llevamos no te vas a mover"  
  
"No, pero digo que sería bueno llevárnosla, por favor" Ron decía "Nunca quisiste que tuviéramos un perro abordo"  
  
"Ahh" dijo Harry irritado levantando a Hermione "Nos llevamos a la princesita"  
  
"Gracias. Te prometo que no te arrepentirás"  
  
"Ya empiezo a hacerlo, volvamos al barco. Ya no hay mucho que saquear en este puerto"  
  
Fin del capitulo 1  
  
Notas de la loca que se llama "autora"  
  
¿Qué levante la mano quien vio Los Piratas del Caribe demasiadas veces? Sí, ya se que esto no es realmente como los piratas del caribe, pero es de Piratas. En esta historia Ron, Harry y muchos otros del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor son piratas en el barco La Esmeralda. Harry es el capitán, y todos son un grupo muy temido en el caribe. Hermione es la señorita perfecta que no es feliz, y va a tener una participación muy pro-activa en la historia... habrá muchos misterios y romance... léanla por favor.  
  
Voy a seguir con Fábula Ancestral y publique una historia en el www.FictioPress.com, se llama Tiempo Perdido, esta en la categoría de Young Adult y bajo el mismo nombre que todas mis otras historias, Clavel. Y es totalmente original. Espero que si tienen tiempo lo lean y me digan lo que piensen.  
  
Dejen muchos Reviews, por favor.... se los suplico  
  
Clavel.  
  
Agosto, 20 2003 


	2. Despertar

PIRATAS  
  
CAPITULO 2: DESPERTAR  
  
Era una cama muy cómoda, fresca a pesar del calor que siempre se podía sentir en el caribe, Hermione se sentía tan bien en aquella cama que no quería despertar nunca, pero un rayo de sol muy insistente continuaba cayendo sobre su cama y los ruidos del exterior se hacían cada vez mas fuertes. Hermione estaba regresando de la tierra de los sueños solo para sentir un intenso dolor en su frente, trato de levantarse pero se derrumbo otra vez en la cama con un sonoro "Owww"  
  
"Finalmente has despertado" dijo una voz, Hermione enfoco la vista en una joven pelirroja que estaba sentada a la orilla de su cama "voy a avisarle al Capitán"  
  
"Espera" dijo Hermione sentándose y sobandose la cabeza, sintiendo que tenía una curación sobre la ceja derecha "¿Podrías decirme quien eres y en donde estoy?"  
  
"Me llamo Ginny Weasley, y estas en el barco pirata 'La esmeralda', pero deja que traiga al Capitán, el te explicará el resto"  
  
"¿Tu eres la hermana de Ron 'el rojo' Weasley?"  
  
"Claro" sonrió Ginny "y de los 'Gemelos locos Weasley' y 'Dragón Charlie' y Bill... a decir verdad, todos mis hermanos son piratas, yo también lo soy, o espero serlo algún día, Ronald dice que aun soy muy joven, pero el no tiene ningún derecho en decirme nada pues mi papá ya me dio permiso de... " Ginny se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando demasiado y que eran cosas que probablemente no le importaban a su interlocutora por lo cual se calló abruptamente y dijo después de una pausa "Traeré al Capitán"  
  
"No hay necesidad, Gin, ya estoy aquí" dijo Harry entrando a la habitación con Ron  
  
"Te ha estado diciendo cosas malas de mi ¿verdad?" pregunto Ron a Hermione señalando acusadoramente a Ginny "¿verdad?"  
  
"Ron" dijo Harry en tono de advertencia "Estoy seguro que Ginny solo ha estado siendo amable, no seas paranoico, no vamos por ahí hablando de mal de ti a tus espaldas"  
  
"Eso lo dices por que Tú no la tienes por hermana, tu hermana se queda en casa con tu mamá ayudándole con el jardín, ella no va por ahí diciendo que quiere ser un pirata como el resto de la familia y... " Ron fue interrumpido por la risa de Hermione  
  
"Perdón" dijo aun riendo "pero ustedes dos son graciosos" agregó calmándose un poco, entonces se dio cuenta que el esfuerzo de la risa le había causado dolor de cabeza "Ouch" dijo volviendo a sorbarse la cabeza  
  
"Déjame ver como va eso" dijo Harry adelantándose, sentándose en el borde de la cama iba a quitarle la curación de la cabeza a Hermione cuando ella se hizo hacía atrás  
  
"¿Sabes lo que estas haciendo?" pregunto poniéndose seria  
  
"Claro que se lo que estoy haciendo" contesto Harry indignado "Ahora, mantente quieta en lo que veo si ya cerro bien, si no te dolerá" Hermione se quedo perfectamente quieta, Harry se sorprendió de lo inmóvil que estaba "Parece que ya cerró, no creo que deje cicatriz... fue mas que nada el golpe"  
  
"¿Estuve mucho tiempo inconsciente?"  
  
"Casi tres días, empezábamos a pensar que no despertarías hasta que llegáramos a Sin City. Ahí es a donde nos dirigimos ahora" respondió Harry, Hermione grito emocionada "¿Qué? ¿Porqué gritas?"  
  
"Por que finalmente podré ver la famosa ciudad pirata Sin City. He querido verla desde que mi padre me hablo de ella cuando tenía ocho años"  
  
"¿Tu padre era pirata?" pregunto Ron  
  
"No, era abogado. Pero defendía a los piratas, decía que la persecución por parte de la corona inglesa era excesiva ya que habían sido los piratas los que primero habían ayudado a la expansión del imperio... o algo así, no recuerdo muy bien... papá solía usar palabras muy largas y complicadas. Defendió a varios piratas en la corte de Hidden Port"  
  
"Oh, y ¿te importaría decirnos cual es tu nombre?" pregunto Harry sorprendido por el entusiasmo que mostraba su pequeña secuestrada al respecto de estar en un barco pirata  
  
"Soy Hermione Granger" Hermione estaba emocionada "Y ¿cómo en cuanto tiempo llegaremos a Sin City? Se supone que hay un gran faro y que lo puedes ver a 20 millas de distancia y también que ahí vive Dumbledore y... "  
  
"Nosotros ya sabemos eso, Hermione" dijo Ginny "Vivimos ahí... debes tener hambre, ¿por qué no te vistes y vamos a desayunar con el resto de la tripulación?"  
  
"Me parece una buena idea..." Hermione tenía mucha hambre después de no haber comido en varios días por estar inconsciente  
  
"Bien, Harry, Ron, salgan, los veremos en el comedor en unos momentos" Ginny los estaba corriendo y una vez que hubo cerrado la puerta se volvió a ver a Hermione "Si quieres ve lavándote en lo que busco algo para que ten pongas, me temo que tu vestido quedo arruinado, espero que no te importe usar mi ropa, no es nada elegante o lujoso pero... "  
  
"No te preocupes por mi, mientras este limpio yo me pongo lo que sea, si quieres saber la verdad, esos vestidos son muy incómodos, mi madre me había obligado a usarlo la tarde cuando atacaron Hidden Port. Estuve rezando por que algo pasará pero no espere que fuera algo así" Hermione estaba hablando muy rápido como cuando se emocionaba  
  
"¿Por qué querías que algo pasara?" pregunto Ginny con curiosidad  
  
"Mi madre me comprometió en matrimonio con un sujeto llamado Severus Snape, solo por que rico y tiene un titulo nobiliario, y tiene como 20 años mas que yo y es horrible y carece de higiene personal y... juro que si me hubieran obligado a casarme con él, yo me hubiera suicidado antes de la noche de bodas. En fin, solo quería escapar de Hidden Port y del horrible destino al que mi madre me había condenado, en parte por eso estoy tan feliz"  
  
"Ni mi mamá ni mi papá me harían nunca algo así" dijo Ginny con vehemencia mientras le pasaba un bluson sencillo y unos pantalones tipo pescador como los que ella misma estaba usando "Con razón te emocionaba tanto estar en un barco pirata" Hermione asintió, ya se había terminado de vestir "Vamos a comer, debes tener hambre"  
  
***  
  
"Esta es Hermione Granger" dijo Ginny "Esos son mis hermanos Fred y George" Ginny estaba presentando a la tripulación  
  
"En la vida real nadie nos llama 'los gemelos locos Weasley' salvo mamá cuando esta muy enojada con nosotros" dijo Fred interrumpiendo a Ginny  
  
"Lo cual es muy a menudo" agrego George "puedes decirnos Gred y Feorge, somos los encargados de las velas y todo eso"  
  
"Mejor ignóralos, y nunca comas algo que te den, la ultima vez que Neville comió algo que ellos le dieron vomito como un poseso por media hora, es alérgico a la pimienta y le dieron una galleta de pimienta, a Fred y George les gusta jugar bromas como esa. Este es Neville" señalo Ginny, Neville sonrió "Neville y yo nos encargamos de lo que haga falta, comida... limpieza, Neville también lleva la bitácora del barco, cualquier cosa que quieras saber sobre 'La Esmeralda' se la puedes preguntar a él" Neville parecía orgulloso de eso "Katie, Angelina y Alicia son las encargadas del arsenal, no encontraras personas con mejor puntería que ellas"  
  
"Perdón por lo de tu cabeza" dijo Angelina "Creo que eso fue nuestra culpa"  
  
"El que esta sentado al final de la mesa con todos los mapas y hablando para si es Oliver Wood, el planea todos nuestros cursos de navegación, esta obsesionado con ganar la competencia de goletas que hay cada año, jura que este barco es el más rápido del caribe. No habla mucho" prosiguió Ginny "¿Me vas siguiendo hasta ahora?" Hermione asintió "Ya conoces a Ron que es el primer oficial, y Harry es el Capitán. Nos dedicamos a la piratería y el contrabando, pero nada muy grande"  
  
"Mucho gusto de conocerlos a todos" respondió Hermione, el desayuno fue en paz, salvo por los gemelos que se la pasaron contándole a Hermione sus mas grandes hazañas, siendo corregidos ocasionalmente por Neville cuando se estaban desviando demasiado de la historia original, una hora mas tarde todos se dispersaron a sus ocupaciones. Hermione se quedo sentada sin saber que hacer  
  
"Sígueme a la oficina" dijo Harry "Tenemos que hablar"  
  
Hermione lo siguió sin decir nada, llegaron a la oficina de Harry, él se sentó detrás de un gran escritorio de madera y le indico que se sentará enfrente, pero nadie decía nada, finalmente Hermione se aventuro a preguntar algo  
  
"¿Podrías decirme que fue lo que paso? Solo recuerdo que estaba hablando con Ron y después nada hasta que desperté esta mañana"  
  
"Una de las balas del cañón cayó muy cerca de donde Ron y tú estaban, y uno de los fragmentos resultantes del impacto te golpeo en la cabeza. Ron dijo que sería divertido traerte y me convenció diciendo que nunca lo había dejado tener un perro a bordo" explico Harry, sonriendo cuando Hermione frunció el ceño al ser comparada con un perro "En realidad solo quería que te trajera, piensa que es divertido tratar de jugar a la Celestina, pero eso no importa... como parece que te gusta estar en el barco he hablado con la tripulación y están dispuestos a aceptarte como un miembro, claro, si es que no te importa llevar una vida como la de nosotros. Esto implica mucho trabajo duro, tendrías que empezar desde cero como Ginny. Debo advertirte que si nos causas problemas, pediremos rescate a tu prometido y te regresaremos a él"  
  
"¿Cómo sabes eso? Solo se lo dije a Ginny"  
  
"Este es mi barco, yo se todo lo que ocurre en él"  
  
"Uh, eso tiene sentido. ¿Entonces me puedo quedar?"  
  
"Si quieres, pero te advierto que no será una cama de rosas, no es nada comparado a tu antigua vida, es mucho trabajo, no hacemos viajes largos por lo cual Sin City es nuestra central y no es una ciudad nada parecida a Hidden Port"  
  
"No me asusta el trabajo duro, nunca me gusto mucho mi antigua vida... y creo que Sin City me va a gustar, además, siempre me han gustado los barcos y las historias de piratas"  
  
"Entonces felicidades, acabas de entrar a tu propia historia de piratas" dijo Harry, luego se puso serio "Ahora repórtate a la cocina con Ginny, ella te dirá cuales son tus deberes, llegaremos a Sin City en dos días"  
  
"Esta bien, gracias por dejar que me quede" dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la habitación "Iré a decirle a Ginny"  
  
"Sal de ahí, Ron" dijo Harry cuando la puerta se cerró  
  
"Y tú que no querías traerla" dijo Ron saliendo de las sombras "Me da gusto que decidieras dejar que se quedará. Te hará bien"  
  
"No lo hice por tus ideas de jugar al casamentero, Ron, pero nadie merece que le decidan su vida como lo hicieron con ella, mamá siempre dice eso, además, Ginny dijo que necesitaba ayuda en la cocina... y... y..."  
  
"Y te gusta" dijo Ron triunfante "Lo sé, tengo buen gusto ¿verdad?"  
  
"Cállate Ron"  
  
****  
  
"Ginny, Ginny, dijeron que podía quedarme" Hermione entro corriendo a la cocina "y me mandaron a reportarme contigo"  
  
"Genial, es bueno tener a alguien de mi edad aquí. Alicia, Katie y Angelina son geniales y todo pero son varios años mas grandes que yo" dijo Ginny contenta "Te va a gustar la vida en el barco, Harry nos deja hacer lo que queramos casi todo el tiempo"  
  
Fin del Capitulo 2  
  
Notas  
  
Si, lo sé, me tarde muchísimo, pero es que mi tía consentida esta enferma y he tenido varias cosas que hacer y me estaba deprimiendo y todo eso, como sea ya termine con este capitulo, quedo mas largo de lo que esperaba originalmente.  
  
Para efectos de esta historia, Ron y Harry tienen ya 20 años, mientras que Hermione y Ginny son de la misma edad, manteniéndose el resto de las diferencias de edades entre los demás personajes.  
  
Quiero también avisar que este es un fic Harry/Hermione, Ginny/Draco, Ron/Luna, Luna Lovewood es un personaje del quito libro, no voy a dar ningún spoiler del quinto libro, solo la voy a usar a ella por que me cayó bien y me gusto su interacción con Ron....  
  
Gracias por la calurosa recepción que le han dado a este fic. Ahora puchurren el botón ese de abajo y dejen un review.  
  
El siguiente fic a ser actualizado es Fábula Ancestral  
  
El siguiente capitulo de esta historia es: "TRAICIÓN"  
  
Ahh, y este es el link a mi historia en www.FictionPress.com : ?stoyid=1384979 Bye.  
  
Agosto 27, 2003. 9:00 PM 


	3. Traición

PIRATAS  
  
CAPITULO 3: "TRAICIÓN"  
  
Hermione no recordaba haberse sentido tan feliz en mucho, mucho tiempo, desde la desaparición de su padre cuando ella tenía 11 años. La vida en "La Esmeralda" era bastante relajada tal y como Ginny le había dicho, Harry dejaba a la tripulación hacer prácticamente todo lo que querían, casi siempre lo que hacían era haraganear.  
  
Hermione trabajaban en la cocina con Ginny y algunas veces ayudaba a limpiar la cubierta cuando Neville confesaba que estaba hecha un desastre gracias a los gemelos Weasley y su idea de que una "broma divertida" consistía en explosiones menores y mucho desastre. No tuvieron nada de viento por un par de días por eso su regreso a Sin City se retraso. Wood había tenido la idea de remar para continuar con el viaje, pero nadie quería hacerlo, así que encerraron a Wood en la bodega para que no continuara diciéndoles cuan flojos eran y que tanto tiempo podrían ahorrar.  
  
Después de dos días empezó a hacer viento, y dejaron que Wood saliera de la bodega, el primer día fue intenso pues constantemente tenían que reacomodar las velas para aprovechar las corrientes de aire. Cuando estaban a un día de distancia de Sin City vieron que un barco se acercaba...  
  
"Es el 'Traición'" gritó Fred desde la vela mayor  
  
"El 'Traición'" repitió George  
  
"¿Qué hacemos?" pregunto Alicia "¿Capitán?" solo llamaban a Harry Capitán en momentos como este  
  
"Prepárense para defender, trataremos de pasar inadvertidos, pero si atacan nos defenderemos. ¡Oliver! Trata de trazar otra ruta, rápido, no tenemos suficientes municiones para sostener un ataque por mucho tiempo de ser necesario"  
  
Oliver Wood prosiguió a revisar sus mapas y después de cinco minutos de hablar solo mientras todos a su alrededor se movían cual hormigas a las que les acaban de prender fuego en el hormiguero, Oliver se puso de pie "Si podemos alcanzar la corriente numero 33, nos llevará a Sin City dándole la vuelta al Paso de la Sirena" gritó "Emprende rumbo sur-sureste a 25 grados"  
  
Harry giró el curso del barco, el Paso de la Sirena era la vía mas directa a Sin City pero si era necesario desviarse, lo haría. Conocía al capitán del barco 'Traición', había sido amigo de su padre (¿ya saben quien es?) muchos años antes hasta que casi lo mató a tracción (esta bien se los diré: la rata asquerosa), se llamaba Peter Petigrew y era un pirata temido en el caribe, comandaba un montón de piratas que se llamaban a si mismos 'mortifagos', la escoria del mar. Eran buscadores de tesoros que llevaban a su 'maestro' Voldemort quien tenía planes secretos para dominar el Caribe y después el mundo.  
  
También eran responsables por la mayoría de los crímenes que ocurrían en el Caribe, robaban, traficaban sustancias prohibidas, vendían esclavos. A diferencia de Harry, Ron y el resto de la tripulación del Esmeralda, que se dedicaba a la piratería por la diversión de causar desastre y la ocasional acumulación de riqueza; o el padre de Harry y sus amigos que se dedicaban al trafico de licor, costosas telas de la India y China y la clase de cosas por la que Inglaterra cobraba altos impuestos; los mortifagos se dedicaban a sembrar terror en las islas y puertos que atacaban, a explotar a otros, robar, sin embargo, su principal misión, era encontrar un tesoro que Voldemort quería y se rumoraba se encontraba en alguna parte de las Islas Perdidas, también se rumoraba que quien poseyera ese tesoro tendría la riqueza del mundo y la posibilidad de hacer cualquier cosa.  
  
La mayoría pensaba que aquel tesoro era una simple leyenda entre los piratas, Harry sabía que no era así.  
  
"Nunca buscamos problemas" le explicaba Ginny a Hermione mientras ambas tiraban todo lo de lo que se podía prescindir en el barca tratando de hacerlo mas ligero y rápido "El señor Potter, mi padre, todos nos han dicho que nos mantengamos alejados de ese barco"  
  
"Estos asuntos no tienen nada que ver con la cobardía" agrego Ron llegando hasta donde ellas estaban y mirando tratando de adivinar la trayectoria de otro barco "Esto no es bueno" murmuro para sí "!Fred!" grito "!¿Qué ves desde ahí?!"  
  
"No creo que nos hayan visto aun, pero están mas cerca de lo que me gusta"  
  
"Faltan 15 nudos para entrar al centro de la corriente" gritó Wood "Hay que mantener el curso"  
  
"¿Sabes? Es mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo" grito irritado Harry, entrar a una de las corrientes del Caribe no es nada fácil, la mayoría de los marineros experimentados no lo hacían si podían evitarlo, era la forma más rápida de viajar pero no era muy agradable que digamos. Minutos mas tarde se encontraban en el centro de la corriente viajando a gran velocidad  
  
"Angelina ¿aun podríamos alcanzarlos?" grito Fred  
  
"Por supuesto" le respondió la joven  
  
"¿Qué dices Harry? Solo un par de cañonazos, por diversión"  
  
"Oliver, ¿crees que nos pudieran alcanzar?"  
  
"No antes de Sin City y ni siquiera ellos son tan estúpidos como para ir ahí" Unirse a los mortifagos estaba penado por la Confederación de Piratas de Sin City, Isla Tortuga y otras Islas con la muerte, cualquier mortifago que pisara Sin City o cualquier otra Isla sería juzgado y condenado a muerte casi de inmediato.  
  
"Dense gustos, chicos" grito Harry y procedieron a descargar gran parte de su arsenal contra el barco 'Traición' causándole ciertos daños. El 'Traición' intento perseguirlos, pero Oliver Wood tenía razón, 'La Esmeralda' era el barco mas rápido del Caribe, con excepción de 'Invisible' el barco de los Merodeadores.  
  
****  
  
"Creo que llegaremos al medio día de mañana a Sin City, no hay mejor forma de viajar que una corriente marina" informo Wood mientras todos se sentaban en la mesa para cenar y discutir bulliciosamente los eventos del día anterior.  
  
"Totalmente de acuerdo, Totalmente" gritaron los gemelos levantando sus vasos de cerveza  
  
"¿Qué te pareció tu primer encuentro con otro barco, Hermione?" le pregunto Ginny al otro extremo de la mesa donde todo era mas callado, están Hermione, Ginny, Neville y Harry sentados ahí, Ron también pero estaba ya bastante 'alegre'  
  
"Lleno de Adrenalina" musito Hermione mientras se amarraba el cabello, el medallón que siempre llevaba puesto salió de entre su ropa y quedo al descubierto, llamando la atención de Neville... y de Harry  
  
"¿Puedo ver eso un momento?" pregunto Neville  
  
"Claro" Hermione se quito el medallón y se lo dio, Neville lo examino de cerca  
  
"Es igual al que tenía 'Bloody Mary', fue una de las primeras mujeres piratas, se dice que ella y otro pirata encontraron un inmenso tesoro en las Islas Perdidas, un caracol de oro es la clave para encontrar dicho tesoro, Mary y el otro pirata lo partieron en dos esperando regresar por el tesoro, pero Mary desapareció y nunca mas se le volvió a ver. Ves esto" señalo una parte del medallón que tenía inscrita la letra M "esta es la parte de Mary, la otra parte debe de tener una letra R inscrita"  
  
"Ese es el medallón que estaba tratando que quitarte cuando todo empezó" dijo muy alegre Ron fijándose en ellos de repente "No me había dado cuenta que es igual al de Harry"  
  
"Déjame verlo, Harry" pidió Neville, Harry se quito su medallón y se lo dio, Neville lo examino "Encajan a la perfección ¿Saben algo mas de ellos?"  
  
"Mi padre me dio el mío cuando tenía 10 años, lo he tenido desde entonces, nunca supe de donde lo había sacado él" dijo Hermione cuando Neville le regreso su mitad  
  
"Me dijeron que era una herencia de familia, mi padre tampoco sabe mucho al respecto" dijo Harry "Tu ¿sabes algo?"  
  
"Pues hay muchas lagunas en la historia, y mucho misterio rodeando la desaparición de Mary y Roberts, el temible pirata Roberts, nadie nunca supo su verdadero nombre. Tal vez Dumbledore pueda decirles algo mas al respecto. Lo único que yo se es que puede ser la clave a un tesoro"  
  
"Le preguntaremos a Dumbledore cuando lleguemos a Sin City" dijo Harry "Si estas de acuerdo" agregó mirando a Hermione  
  
"Si crees que es lo mejor, además, me encantaría conocer a Dumbledore he oído muchas historias de él"  
  
"Casi todas son ciertas" explico Neville cambiando de tema "Un gran hombre, Dumbledore"  
  
Fin del Capitulo 3  
  
Próximo Capitulo: SIN CITY  
  
Septiembre 5, 2003  
  
11: 59 PM 


	4. Sin City

PIRATAS  
  
CAPITULO 4: SIN CITY  
  
Finalmente llegaron a Sin City, la famosa ciudad Pirata cerca de Jamaica, lentamente todos se dispersaron por la ciudad en busca de sus familias, Neville fue directo a la casa de su abuela quedando de verse más tarde con Ron, Ginny, Hermione y Harry para averiguar que era lo que Dumbledore les había dicho sobre los medallones que Harry y Hermione tenían. Ginny y Ron se fueron pronto también pues su madre había ido a recogerlos al muelle para asegurarse de que todos volvieran directo a casa y evitar que Fred y George se fueran a causar problemas a penas pisaran tierra firme.  
  
Por decisión general, Hermione iba a quedarse con Harry, según Neville era imperativo que las dos partes del Medallón permanecieran juntas. Así que Harry guío a Hermione hasta la salida de la zona comercial, donde la mayoría vivía, hasta las afueras del pueblo donde las casas eran mas grandes y con enormes jardines. En la cima de un acantilado se alzaba la casa de los Potter.  
  
"Mamá" gritó Harry entrando al recibidor y cruzando la sala "Mamá, he vuelto"  
  
"La señora Lily esta en el jardín" informo una de las doncellas que pasaban por ahí  
  
"Era de suponerse. Gracias Hanna" dijo Harry cortésmente, luego se volvió para indicarle a Hermione que lo siguiera, y para reacomodar el paquete que llevaba en la mano "Vamos, sígueme"  
  
Atravesaron la sala y salieron a una terraza desde la que se veía un hermoso y extenso jardín que dominaba el acantilado, todo estaba lleno de flores y plantas exóticas, en medio de todo aquello se veía un enorme sombrero de paja.  
  
"Mamá, ya regresé, traje a una amiga"  
  
"Ah, que bien, querido" dijo alzando la vista brevemente del lugar que estaba desyerbando, luego miro a Hermione y le sonrió dándole la mano "Gusto en conocerte, soy Lily Potter"  
  
"Hermione Granger" musito Hermione "es un hermoso jardín el que tiene aquí"  
  
"Gracias" respondió Lily, mientras se incorporaba y miraba la pequeña parte del jardín donde estaba trabajando "Dime, ¿cómo te asociaste a la tripulación de 'El Esmeralda', por que no recuerdo haberte visto antes"  
  
"Cuando atacamos Hidden Port, Ron y ella tuvieron un pequeño altercado y luego una bala de cañón, Ron me convenció de llevarla con nosotros y luego, cuando despertó tres días después, nos dijo que quería quedarse por que si regresaba a Hidden Port la casarían con Snape y tú siempre dices que matrimonios arreglados es un mal que no debería sufrir nadie, así que la trajimos con nosotros"  
  
"Pobre Snivellus ("llorón" es el apodo que James y Sirius le pusieron a Snape cuando iban a la escuela según el libro V, HP y La Orden del Fénix), todas sus prometidas han huido con algún pirata Potter" murmuro Lily ausente, como si pensara algo, aunque si le había estado poniendo atención a lo que le decía Harry, lo que pasaba era que tenía otras cosas en que pensar  
  
"¿Conoció a Snape?" pregunto Hermione  
  
"Me iban a casar con él, pero entonces conocí al padre de Harry y hemos estado juntos desde entonces. Algo no esta bien aquí, me falta algo" murmuro la ultima parte hablando para si "¿Qué será?"  
  
"Tal vez esto" dijo Harry entregándole el paquete que llevaba "es la orquídea que te faltaba, también te traje algunas semillas por si querías plantar mas"  
  
"Gracias, Harry, ¿qué haría yo sin ti?" dijo volviéndose a agachar y transplantando la orquídea que Harry le acababa de dar "Eso esta mucho mejor" dijo orgullosa cuando terminó. Harry sonreía por haberle darle gusto a su mamá, Hermione también sonreía pero parecía algo consternada "Este jardín es mi orgullo" le explico Lily "James siempre me trae flores y plantas de todos sus viajes, 20 años después, este es el resultado"  
  
"Aunque papá siempre dice que no hay flor mas bonita que mi mamá" aclaró Harry  
  
"Tú padre es un lisonjero de lo peor, créeme, Hermione, así fue como Harry y Jaimie llegaron a este mundo, todo fue culpa de su padre... "  
  
"Mamá ¿dónde esta Jaimie?" pregunto Harry mientras jalaba una silla para que su madre se sentara en la mesa de la terraza  
  
"Esta haciendo espacio en su habitación, los chicos regresan hoy de Cuba, se fueron hace dos días a recoger el embarque de China y, como siempre, le prometieron traer algo a Jaimie. Tu padre y tus tíos la consecuentan en todo, van a acabar echando a perder a esa niña" explico Lily  
  
"No es para tanto, Jaimie tiene muy buen carácter y a todos tenemos debilidad por ella"  
  
"Ya llegaron, ya llegaron, ya llegaron" grito Jaimie, una mini copia de Lily (aunque tenía los ojos de James) de apenas10 años de edad mientras bajaba la escalera "Papá, Sirius, Remus" gritó abrazando a cada uno de los tres hombres que aparecieron por la puerta "¿Qué me trajeron?"  
  
"¿Qué te hace pensar que te trajimos algo?" pregunto Sirius Black abrazando a la niña y despeinándole el cabello  
  
"¡Por favor!" exclamo Jaimie "No pueden evitarlo"  
  
"Nos conoce demasiado bien" intervino Remus sonriendo  
  
"Tienes razón, Amigo" dijo James...  
  
Continuara . . .  
  
Nota de la autora  
  
Voy a tomar un descanso de Piratas, esto es lo que llevaba escrito hasta ahora, lo empecé antes de empezar con el capitulo seis de Fábula Ancestral y he estado aquí desde las cinco de la tarde tratando de terminarlo perno no puedo, de momento no me inspiro para continuar esta historia.  
  
Continuare con Tiempo Perdido y Fábula Ancestral, Piratas quedara un poco en el olvido por algún tiempo, espero poder terminarla este año pero no hago promesas. Me encantaría seguir escuchando de ustedes, saber lo que piensan, sus opiniones e ideas para mejorar esta historia, a mi me parece que esta cayendo un poco en la apatía y no quiero eso, en parte por eso lo voy a dejar hasta un mejor momento.  
  
Espero que entiendan, son lo mas importante para mi, pero de momento no puedo continuar con esta historia.  
  
Lots of Love  
  
Clavel  
  
Septiembre 18, 2003  
  
12: 29 AM "" 


End file.
